


all of your flaws and all of my flaws

by thearcherballet



Series: Flaws [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always known the right way to comfort him, even when he’s not been the best comfort for her.  There’s always been a quiet understanding between him and Ginny.  They’ve both had their fair share of awfulness at the hands of Voldemort and his followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of your flaws and all of my flaws

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_

_When they have been exhumed_

_We'll see that we need them to be who we are_

_Without them we'd be doomed_

* * *

 

After all is said and done, Harry just wants to erase everything that happened to him.  All the deaths that lie in his wake, of course he’s going to feel guilty.  The castle is littered with bodies of his own friends, people he’d once considered family, acquaintances, strangers whose faces just become a blur after staring at so many lifeless cadavers.  

Harry now just sits in the middle of what once used to be his bed in Gryffindor Tower.  Once upon a time, Hogwarts used to be his home, the one place he could feel safe, when something wasn’t trying to kill him of course.  He knows he’ll start crying soon enough, but he’s afraid he won’t ever stop if he does.

A knock on the door rouses him from his thoughts, but he doesn’t have the strength he had earlier to even get up and open the door.

He clears his throat, a sad attempt at swallowing down the knot that has formed in him.  “I’m here,” Harry chokes out.   _He’s here_.

A figure moves and sits beside him, sighing as she drops next to him.  “This might be the first time I’ve been up here since my first year.”  

Harry gives her a forced laugh, and takes her hand.  It’s still as strong as it once was, her fingertips rough from Quidditch with her siblings, but still looks delicate to the naked eye.

She’s always known the right way to comfort him, even when he’s not been the best comfort for her.  There’s always been a quiet understanding between him and Ginny.  They’ve both had their fair share of awfulness at the hands of Voldemort and his followers.  

He just wants a moment of peace with her.

“You know, none of this is your fault, I hope you know that,” she says, leaning her head on his shoulder and squeezing their locked hands.

Harry sighs shakily.  But it is.   _I’m here_.

He kisses the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her, mixed with the salt of her having to run around all night around the castle’s grounds.  

“I’ve told you before, but it’s okay to talk about what you feel, bottling what you feel isn’t going to go well for anyone,” she whispers, even though there isn’t anyone near the Tower to hear them.  

He nods, “I know, I just don’t know where to start, this is all so _fucked up_.” He doesn’t close his eyes because the faceless corpses will just start appearing.

Ginny nods this time.  They’re silent for a while, probably still reeling from the fact that they’re alive, and they’re here.  “Fred’s gone, Harry,” she breaks the silence first.  She clutches his arm, looking up at him.  Harry sees her eyes brimming with tears that she hasn’t yet shed.  But she will, for him.  Only him.  He knows what she’s feeling, how he’s felt for such a long time.  So he hugs her, and lays her down on the bed, her sobs shaking him.

But he holds her, caressing her hair as she clutches his chest, sharing her pain because they’re all so full of pain, so full of sorrow.  The only thing that matters is that weight they’ll be carrying for a long time, for those they love, and for those lost.

They don’t have to carry it alone anymore.  He’s _here_ , and she’s _here_ , and _here_ is all that matters right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ thearcherballet on tumblr, tell me what you think of this short fic


End file.
